Reamers made of steel should on the one hand have a long service life and on the other hand be cost-effective.
There are one-piece reamers which consist entirely of steel and have cutting ribs formed on the workpiece-side end. Moreover, these cutting ribs can also have soldered-on hard-metal cutting edges. These reamers can be reground, something which is increasingly desired by customers.